1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet cutting and laying apparatus of the type having a cutter for cutting sheets out of a travelling web, a laying station for receiving the sheets, and conveying means between the cutter and the laying station, particularly of the kind operated at high speed such that the velocity of the sheets has to be decelerated between the cutting station and the sheet laying station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art the deceleration of the sheets after the cutting roller is accomplished by means of successive conveyors, as for example described in the German patent specification 631,555, whereby the sheet velocity decreases as the sheet is transferred from one conveyor to another so as to provide a suitable throwing velocity for laying the sheet. Such a sheet layer is however complicated and requires much supervision, since a great amount of various conveyor and guide belts are involved. In addition the apparatus requires much space.
The object of the invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages and to provide a sheet laying apparatus which is of simple construction and reliable.